The invention relates to wire retaining walls for earthen formations and, more particularly, is directed to such a wall which employs integral welded wire trays which are embedded in the formation and a concrete face which is cast in place at the face of the formation and reinforced by the wire trays.
The reinforcement of earthen formations by welded wire trays is taught by aforementioned related U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,686. In the reinforcement provided by the structure of that patent, the elongated bodies of the trays function to reinforce the formation and upturned face sections on the trays provide a permeable face which resist sloughing away of the formation. In the preferred embodiments, mats and/or rocks are provided behind the face sections to minimize sloughing.
Related copending application Ser. No. 056,826, teaches a retaining structure for earthen formations wherein welded wire mats are embedded within the formation and separate face mats are secured to the embedded mats at the face of the formation. In certain embodiments, a concrete face is formed in place at the face of the formation and reinforcing elements for the concrete are disposed externally of the face mats and embedded within the concrete.